criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Not Disturb
Do Not Disturb 'is the fourth case of the Criminal Case Fan Game. Case Background The victim was a mobster named Joe Jenkins. He was in his home when he got killed by a sharp sword. The killer was on of the members of mafia too, Tony Corleone. He killed Joe because Joe was always stealing his ideas for the mafia, when Joe got home thinking of his own life, Tony had brought his limited gold katana to kill Joe by cutting him open. Joe's wound is all the way through outside it's like his body would tear apart. Victim *'Joe Jenkins (Was cut open in his own house.) Murder Weapon *'Katana' 'Killer *'Tony Corleone' 'Suspects Blaze Nearly 'Mobster *Age: 38 *176 lbs. *Eyes: Brown *Blood: A+ *Height: 5'8" *Hair: Brown *Has a scar. *Plays Poker. *Wears a Fire badge. '''Helmsley Savage '''Chomp Gang Member *Age: 47 *220 lbs. *Eyes: Black *Blood: O+ *Height: 6'0" *Hair: Black *Has a scar. *Plays Poker *Wears a Fire badge. '''Tony Corleone '''Mobster *Age: 52 *176 lbs. *Eyes: Blue *Blood: B+ *Height: 5'9" *Hair: Black *Has a scar. *Plays Poker. *Wears a Fire badge. *Has a bloodstain '''Ricky Jenkins '''Victim's Son *Age: 30 *168 lbs. *Eyes: Brown *Blood: A+ *Height: 5'9" *Hair: Brown *Has a scar. *Plays Poker. *Has a bloodstain. '''Camille Casas '''Office Worker *Age: 27 *176 lbs. *Eyes: Black *Blood: AB- *Height: 5'10" *Hair: Blond *Has a scar. *Plays Poker. *Wears a Fire Badge. *Has a bloodstain. Killer's Profiles *The killer has a scar *The killer plays poker. *The killer wears a fire badge. *The killer is a male. *The killer does have a bloodstain on their clothes. Crime Scenes *Victim's House *Cabinet *Casino *Casino Slots *Mafia Building *Victim's Desk Steps '''Chapter 1: ' *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smartphone) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Blaze Nearly about what happened. *Examine Smartphone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Analyze Smaprtphone. (3:00:00) *Talk to Helmsley Savage. *Investigate Casino. (Clues: Chip, Broken Badge) *Examine Chip. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (30:00) *Talk to Tony Corleone about his ties with the victim. *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Fire Badge) *Analyze Fire Badge. (5:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 Stars) '''Chapter 2: *Talk to Ricky Jenkins. *Investigate Mafia Building. (Clues: Bag, Neckerchief) *Examine Bag. (Result: Identification Card) *Ask Camille why she is at the Mafia Building. *Talk to Tony what happened yesterday at the Mafia Meeting. *Examine Neckerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (3:00:00) *Investigate Casino Slots. (Clues: Key) *Examine Key. (Result: Blaze's Motorbike Key) *Return Blaze's key to him. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 Stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to Camille what's urgent. *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Wallet, Sticky Note) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Car License) *Examine Car License. (Result: Tony's Car License) *Question Tony why his license is at the victim's wallet. *Examine Sticky Note. (Result: Meeting Schedule) *Talk to Ricky Jenkins about his meeting with the victim. *Interrogate Helmsley Savage arguing with the victim yesterday. *Investigate Cabinet. (Clues: Katana) *Examine Katana. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (6:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 Star) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Helmsley Savage. *Investigate Casino. (Clues: Broken Cup) *Examine Broken Cup. (Result: Golden Cup) *Examine Golden Cup. (Result: Helmley's Cup) *Give Helmsley's Golden Cup back. (Reward: Chomp Tattoo) *Talk to Ricky why he needs help. *Investigate Victim's House.(Clues: Diploma) *Examine Diploma. (Result: Ricky's Diploma) *Give the diploma to Ricky Jenkins. (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Camille Casas. *Investigate Mafia Building. (Clues: Jacket) *Examine Jacket. (Result: USB Stick) *Analyze USB Stick. (3:00:00) *Fine Camille Casas for some robberies she did for her co-workers. (Reward: 5000 'coins') *Go to next case. (2 Stars) Sentence Tony Corleone was sentenced in life in jail with no chance of parole for the murder of Joe Jenkins. Category:Criminal Case Fan Game